Bittersweet
by JupiterHime
Summary: (all done!)AU. All the Sailor Senshi get captured, except Makoto. Now she must go to 195 A.C. to rescue her friends.
1. Prologue

  
Author notes:  
  
1. Let me warn you know, I am a Sailor Moon fan that only reads about Gundam Wing. Never seen the cartoon. So if anything is inaccurate please forgive me and let me know.  
  
2. This is alternate universe where the Sailor Senshi are the heroes of the past and the Gundam are the heroes of the future. Which means it's all one dimension.  
  
3. I made up the villain, Kouhi Ichishinyo (queen of the new world) . She is the leader of L6 (I know there are only five, I made it up).   
  
4. Surprise, surprise I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, they belong to their respectful owners, neither of which are me.  
  
5.Time period is after Galaxia. The Inners are 18. Outers 20, except Hotaru who is 18 and Setsuna who is 22, Gundams are 20.  
  
  
Prologue  
  
  
"Die! Sailor brats die!" Dorei shot a energy beam at us. Uranus, Neptune, and Mars jumped to the left of the blast. Saturn, Venus, the Princess, and Mercury jumped to right of the blast. Everyone was safe except me. I stared as the blast headed towards me. I stuck in place as if in awe of the beauty of the blast or maybe the deadliness of the blast. Move, Makoto, Move. Everything started to move in slow motion. Out of the corner of my I saw Uranus sprint up as if to help me. We both knew it was to late. I love you all. The blast hit me in the chest. It picked me up and flung me deeper in the forests of the park. I hit a tree. Ouch. My ribs, head, and legs exploded in pain. I closed my eyes in pain. I could faintly hear the roar of the battle. Darkness started to overcome me. No, I have to save...  
  
  
"Mako-chan, get up," I opened my eyes slowly. It was dark. I was in a small, bare room with nothing in but the very soft bed I was laying on and a small window. I looked down at my "bed", it was a pile of hay. How is it possible for this pile of hay to be this soft? For the first time I noticed someone standing by the window. The figure moved and the window got larger, letting in more light. I squinted at the extra light.   
  
  
"Glad you're awake," I knew that voice.  
  
  
"Setsuna?"  
  
  
"Yes," my vision cleared and I noticed it was night outside and that Setsuna was wearing a monk suit. One of those potato sacks thingies.  
  
  
"What are you wearing?"  
  
  
She smiled grimly, "It's all the fashion in this time," she did a model pose. "In this time?". As if she sensed my confusion, "It's the year 195 A.C. and we are on the colony of L6"   
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
"Do you remember the fight you had with Dorei.?" I nodded, "In that fight all the other Senshi were captured," she paused to wait for my reaction. I stared at her stunned, "They have been captured by Kouhi Ichishinyo . She wants to stop the building of the six colonies, make Earth the one kingdom, and rule the Earth. To do that she has to kill the Senshi because we are the ones that made the colonies. You Inners created and ruled the first four colonies, the Prince and Princess ruled the Earth, Uranus and Neptune ruled the fifth colony, and Saturn ruled the sixth which is the one you are presently on," she stopped to let me absorb this. I nodded and she continued, "I had duties to my gate so I wasn't given a colony to rule. Anyway eventually we died of," she coughed "'old' age. The Earth and the colonies were given new rulers, our descendants, and a mostly peaceful life went on. Until now, when Kouhi took up rule on this colony. She is an oppressive queen and under her rule the once lush colony of L6, has become dark and cold hell. She has forced the inhabitants of this colony to follow her rule and help her achieve her goal of ruling Earth as one kingdom," she stopped out of breath.  
  
  
My mind raced with all this detail, "Why am I in this time?"  
  
  
"Because she's has brought our friends back to this time and you are the only on able to save our fellow Senshi. You along with the help of the Gundams will find Kouhi , kill her, and release our friends," my head started to hurt. Way too much information.  
  
  
"Who are the Gundams?"  
  
  
"A group of boys, your age, that will help you on your mission. You must find them and ask for they're help. They're leader is Yuy Heero, but do not ask the people of this colony for him because they are rebels of Kouhi's rule. They are here to make sure that Kouhi doesn't get her way. They hide in the Nothern Forest, which is three days north from here. They will lead you to Kouhi's castle and help you destroy her. Do you accept your mission?"  
  
  
"Do I have a choice?"  
  
  
She smiled sadly, "Here are the things you will need for your trip and your mission," she handed me a back pack, "It has two local outfits, some money, a book on the culture, a translator, food, and three laser guns."  
  
  
I looked at the small bag. it had to be half the size of a regular back pack, "How can this thing hold so many things and be so light and laser guns?"  
  
  
"This is the future, it's like the hay your sleeping on it should be hard, but it softer than a feather bed. technology and you'll figure out the use of the guns. I must be going, my friend," she stood up to leave.  
  
  
"Wait! I have to do this by myself?" I cried incredously.  
  
  
"I have interfered enough already, my friend," she shot me one last smile and left through her portal. So the past and future depends souly on me? I sighed. I will not let them down. Kami-sama protect me and my friends.  



	2. Chapter 1

Thanks for all the reviews on the prologue. If possible I would like 8-10 reviews. The more reviews the faster the next chapter will come out. And if by some miracle I get 15 reviews on this chapter the next chapter will be out three days after the 15th review.  
  
  
I stared at myself in the mirror. Yuck! The teakettle in the kitchen whistled loudly. I sighed and went to retrieve it. The "house" Setsuna left me in wasn't as small as I originally thought. It had two bedrooms, a bathroom, some kind of computer room, a high-tech kitchen, and a living room. You'd think she'd leave me some more food. I noticed earlier on that I was in a small village. The moment everyone else wakes up, I'll ask how to get out of here and head to the Northern Forest. I glanced outside. The sun was coming up. I really should get some sleep, but...I'm too nervous to sleep. I took my cup of tea and went into the computer room. Maybe I can find directions to the Northern Forest so I won't have to ask a villager.  
  
  
"How do you turn this thing on?" I murmured. The four-foot screen flared with life. I jumped out of my seat.  
  
  
"Really, Jupiter, this is the future. Computers turning on at your voice is the least of the new technology," a bemused said. The screen showed Sailor Pluto. Setsuna?  
  
  
"Setsuna? Is that you?"  
  
  
"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. This is how you will contact me."  
  
  
"How? I thought I had to leave this place? This computer is way too big to carry."  
  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you? Technology. This huge computer turns into a pocket-size palm computer."  
  
  
"I swear if I hear that word one more time I'll-"  
  
  
"Okay. You should get started on your journey."  
  
  
"It's too early. I wanted to wait and talk to the villager about how to go north."  
  
  
"You don't have to. This computer will give you directions. Just go to the mapping program once you're done talking to me."  
  
  
"I also need some food."  
  
  
"The computer will provide almost anything you need."   
  
  
"Let me guess technology."  
  
  
"You learn quickly."  
  
  
"Pluto...why wasn't I captured?" I swallowed the lump in my throat.  
  
  
"When you were blasted into the forest the enemy assumed you were dead, so they took the others and left. I found you before Kouhi could send her henchmen back to get you."  
  
  
"Why didn't you help the others?"  
  
  
"Contact me if you need help," the screen went blank. Somehow I knew she wouldn't answer that question. I sighed and drank my cooled tea.  
  
  
"Uh...computer, turn into a palm computer," a white glow surrounded it and it shrunk into a small computer. I picked it off the floor. This dumb outfit is has no pockets. Wonder if it fits in my bag. I walked into the bedroom. I wonder whose house this is? I grabbed my bag pack, the over coat in the living room and left the house.   
  
  
  
"You'll have to go through the Abelyne Forest, then cross the Coijii River. It's two days quicker than going through the towns, but more dangerous. Would you like to go through the forest or the towns?" a mechanic voice asked. The faster I find my friends the faster I get to go home.   
  
  
"The forest."  
  
  
"Yes, here's the route you will have to take," it showed me a map of the two forests with a red line outlining my path.   
  
  
"It's too vague can you make it a little less vague? Thanks," I glanced at the sun one last time, before I entered the forest. I gasped at the beauty of the forest. The leaves were on the ground, but those were from previous years, because the trees were rich with luscious green leaves. The weather was beautiful. It was either late summer or early fall. I listened peacefully to the forest sounds. They sounded...well a little louder than the normal sounds of the forests. Then again the trees are huge...maybe it's all that genetically engineered stuff Ami was talking about. I glanced at the computer and headed in the direction the computer showed me. I walked quietly and calmly. If Kouchi had any spies in this forest I would have to be careful.  
  
  
I glanced at the sun through the trees. High noon. My stomach growled. Lunchtime. The computer-maybe I should name the thing. Seijitsu. What if it's a girl? Do these things have a sex? I've got to ask Setsuna next time she calls. Okay I have officially checked out of hotel sane. I ordered rice and broccoli from Seijitsu. I didn't want to order anything with a high smell that would attract attention. I ate quietly and listened to the sounds of the forest. Water running, birds chirping...more like roaring. Anyway, leaves rustling to the left of me, insects-wait leaves rustling? Something moved in the tree directly above me. I stiffened and listened. The noise ceased. Slowly I pack up my stuff and started moving. Suddenly I was on my back. A tall woman stood above me. I swept the legs form under her. She started to fall, but hen she did a back flip and landed on her feet. I jumped up ready to fight. I noticed her forest green eyes, but they seemed to have a blue tint to them. Nice eyes. She had long raven hair too. She wiggled her finger and a laser staff appeared in her hand. She swung her staff and aimed for my head. I shrieked and duck the staff. The staff penetrated through the tree behind me. The tree started to fall towards the woman and myself. Everything started in slow motion. I glanced at her she seemed to be frozen in place. Out of pure instinct I grabbed the woman and threw her and myself out of the way of the tree. We rolled to the right of the tree. I it hit a smaller tree and the two trees together fell and it a third tree and that one fell too. All in al we demolished 8 trees. I turned to my companion who had moved away from me, she mumbled something I couldn't understand. I shot her a confused look. She said it again. She must be talking a different language. I held my hand up and signaled for her to wait. I went to my bag and searched for the translator Setsuna had given me. It was in a tiny box marked translator. I took it out. It was the size of an earplug. I showed it to her. She understood and held my head still. I stiffened slightly. She put the translator in my right ear.  
  
  
"Can you understand me now?" I nodded, "Who the hell are you?"  
  
  
"Who the hell am I? You're the one that jumped me!" I was irate at this girl.  
  
  
"Who do you seek in these woods? Why didn't you go through the towns?"  
  
  
"I could ask you the same question," she was silent for a moment. She seemed to be trying to figure out who I was. I watched her critically. Is she one of Kouhi's spies?  
  
  
"That hair tie...were did you get it from?" I touched the aqua bubble on my head, "May I see it?" I looked at her as if she was crazy. I handed it to her slowly. She looked at it and gasped.  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
"This is an original...you look like her," okay I ran into a psycho.  
  
  
"Look I don't know if there are asylums still around but if there are check into one."  
  
  
"Kino Makoto?"  
  
  
"How do you know my name?" she launched herself at me and hugged me. I threw her off, "Who the hell are you?"  
  
  
"I'm your granddaughter."  
  



	3. Chapter 2

I'm sooooooo sorry this took so long, but I had marching band practice and I was too tired to write. Thank you for all the reviews. Remember the more reviews the faster the chapters come out. And if I get 15 it comes out 3 or 4 days later.   
  
  
All the noises stopped. I could hear my own heart beat. It was erratic. My granddaughter? How? I looked her over she definitely bore a resemblance to me. Oh Kami-sama. She might be trying to trick up. Don't let your guard down.  
  
  
"I don't believe you," I managed to croak out.  
  
  
"Reasonable enough. I'll prove it. Your family died in a plane crash," I noticed her use of the word "family", could she know that...no.  
  
  
"I'm sure that's common knowledge."  
  
  
"You have a tattoo on your left butt check."  
  
  
"Still not convinced."  
  
  
"Let's see something no one would know.... you were raped once," I stiffened at the mention of that. I wouldn't tell anyone about that. Not even the other Senshi.  
  
  
"I'm starting to believe. If your my," I paused, "granddaughter than you should have the power of Jupiter. Transform."  
  
  
She nodded, "Jupiter Crescent Power!" I watched in fascination as lightning, leaves, and feathers surrounded her. After she finished she struck the same pose I do. I stared at her heavily decorated suit, "It's not as heavy as looks," I nodded. She hugged me cautiously. I smiled softly and hugged her back.   
  
My mind was going 1,000 miles a second. I have a daughter and granddaughter? I thought only Usagi...Maybe she can help me find the Gundam Boys, "Do you know of a Yuy Heero."  
  
  
"Yes why?"  
  
  
"I need to find him. I'm sure you know more about the Kouhi situation than I do, but what I do know is that she has captured the other Senshi. And I have to get them back with the help of the Gundam Boys."  
  
  
"You're in luck. The Gundam Boys, my associate, and myself are heading to Kouhi's castle in hope of killing her."  
  
  
"You know where they are?" She nodded.  
  
  
"But we're about 2 days away form them. We sensed you on our radar and thought you were one of Kouhi's spies so I came down here to exterminate you. Thank you for saving my life," I nodded, "Now we should be head to the Northern forest."  
  
  
"By the way what your name?"  
  
  
"Kino Fukiareru, but call me Peaches." I looked at her weirdly. Violent winds of sincerity? What did that mean? "Trust you will understand the name more as you get to know me," she turned on her heel and headed northward to the Northern forest.  
  
  
"We should rest here for the night," Peaches insisted. I nodded. I "ordered" a sleeping bag from Seijitsu. Peaches made a sleeping bag appear out of no were. I looked at her, "Dimensional pocket," I nodded. We laid down looked up at the stars. They were quite beautiful.  
  
  
"What's your mother like?" I asked.   
  
  
A smile curled her lips, "She's a spitting image of you, really. The only difference is she slightly shorter then you and is a tad bit more feminine than you," I smiled, she sounded wonderful. I hope I get to meet her before we go back home.  
  
  
"And how would you describe yourself?"  
  
  
"Me? I'm a Haruka type, with the exception of being a lesbian, other than that you could describe me as her. My best friend is her granddaughter. Her name is Corrine."  
  
  
"Corrine?" I rolled the unfamiliar syllables off my tongue.  
  
  
"She was born in America so it was only proper she be named an American name."  
  
  
My eyelids started to get heavy, "Is Corrine like Haruka?"  
  
  
"So much it's scary. The funny thing is her mother Alexandria is more like Michiru then Haruka, so they normally don't see eye to eye."  
  
  
"Alexandria is Michiru AND Haruka daughter?" she affirmed it, "Naturally?"  
  
  
"No. It's a process called DNA Extract. It when you take some DNA form one person and some DNA from another and combine them to make another human. Haruka and Michiru have two daughters and I think three sons."  
  
  
"How many kids do I have?" I looked at her hopefully. Maybe I'll have that big family I always wanted.  
  
  
"I'm not going to tell you. It will ruin the surprise."  
  
  
"Oh come on. Please?" I gave her the puppy dog look. She laughed.  
  
  
"Some how I think I am the one who is supposed to be doing that. Nope. Pluto would kill me for telling you."  
  
  
"Setsuna?"  
  
  
"No, her daughter Myou."  
  
  
"Is she like her mother?"  
  
  
"Very much so," I yawned, "Why don't you get some sleep."  
  
  
"What will you be doing?"  
  
  
"Making sure nothing is in attacking distance then I'll sleep," I nodded as sleep over took me.  
  
  
"Obaa-san wake up," I groaned. I opened my eyes and noticed it was still dark outside.  
  
  
"It's still dark. Why the hell are you waking me up?"  
  
  
"A flock of Kouhi's men are approaching fast from the south. We've got to get moving or they'll catch up to us," she touched her sleeping bag and made it disappear. I stared at her in confused, "If you want to fight 50 men with lasers guns you stay and sleep I'm out of here," I sluggishly gathered my stuff.  
  
  
"How close are they."  
  
  
"Two hours from here."  
  
  
"Two hours? How'd they get here so quickly."?  
  
  
"Jet packs."  
  
  
"You mean we could have been in the Northern Forest already if we just had used jet packs?"  
  
  
"They are terribly noisy. Sneaking up on someone would be impossible with those things, but since we have been locked onto we will have to use jet packs," two jet packs appeared in her hands, "Put it on your back and press the green button on the remote."  
  
  
  
I pressed the button. I went straight upwards too quickly, "Hit the red button to stop and the purple to stay in the air!" Peaches yelled. I pressed the two buttons and managed to stay suspended in the air to the top of the tree. Too high. Airplane. I gasped for breath. Calm down, "Look behind you."  
  
  
I turned to see a laser beam coming at me. I dodged it easily. I looked for the owner of the shot. I squinted and saw about 50 men who were pretty far away heading towards us, "Come on this way," Peaches headed in the opposite direction of the fleet coming at us. I flew after her.   
  
  
We kept flying but it seemed that the fleet kept gaining on us. To top it off they were firing at us constantly, "How much further? They're on my tail!" I yelled to Peaches. She didn't answer. I'm going to die. I'm sorry guys, I'm sorry....  
  
  
She quickly descended back into the forest I followed her immediately. We dodged tree branches. I noticed that she pressed something on her watch. Must be her communicator. Suddenly she slipped out of her jet pack and fell to the forest bottom. She has to be crazy. She landed on her feet. Sighing I jumped out of my jet pack and landed on my feet. I started to run but she grabbed my hand. Her eyes said don't move. She is definitely crazy.  
  
  
"So you finally decided to surrender well that's mighty big of you. Hold still this will not hurt, much. Army! Fire!" the General of the Army ordered. He was actually a good-looking guy. I glanced at Peaches she was smiling. It hit me. I had been set up. She had set me up. She could have faked the transformation. Technology. She could have out up some mirage or something when she was transforming. I foolishly believed she was my granddaughter. The laser headed straight for me. I'm a fool I deserve to die.   
  
  
Don't you hate me? Myou means destiny.  



	4. Chapter 3

Once again school is taking up most of my time. I'll try to get two chapters out per a month, but I can't promise anything. If possible I want around 8-10 reveiws, the more the merrier.  
  
Recap:   
"So you finally decided to surrender well that's mighty big of you. Hold still this will not hurt, much. Army! Fire!" the General of the Army ordered. He was actually a good-looking guy. I glanced at Peaches she was smiling. It hit me. I had been set up. She had set me up. She could have faked the transformation. Technology. She could have out up some mirage or something when she was transforming. I foolishly believed she was my granddaughter. The laser headed straight for me. I'm a fool I deserve to die.   
  
  
  
The laser headed towards me.How could I fell for her trap. A laser from behind me hit the incoming laser canceling each other out I turned to looked who had shot the laser. I noticed a tall man with the coldest, beautiful persain blue eyes. Yuy Heero. I just knew it was him. I stared dumbfound.  
  
  
"Obaa-san, move!" Peaches yelled. I turned to look back at her. She hadn't tricked me, she really was my granndaughter. I suddenly felt faint. Two strong arms encircled me, and lifted me off my feet and stated to run.   
  
  
"Who the hell are you?"  
  
  
"Nice to meet you too. Name's Duo."  
  
  
"Were are we going?"  
  
  
"To my room," He arched his eyebrows suggestively. I laughed despite myself. After a whilehe set me down.  
  
  
"Thanks I'm-"  
  
  
"I know the famous Kino Makoto," I arched my eyebrow, "Your a senshi everyone who sees you will know who you are without you transforming,"  
  
  
"Where-when- I come from we had to keep our idenities serect."  
  
  
"Well now everyone in the world knows who are the senshi are. That's what made it so hard to get not L6," leaves crounched behind us. I turned to look at who was coming. A chinese man came out, followed by a latin man, 'that's Wufei and Trowa." I smiled at each of them. Wufei looked at me scornfully. I frowned at him what the hell was his rpoblem, "Don't worry about Wu-man he has a permenant stick up his ass."  
  
  
Wufei snorted. I chuckled lightly. A tall a woman with long blonde hair and hard emerald eyes. She reminded me of Haruka. Peaches followed right behind her with Heero.  
  
  
"Obaa-san this is Duo Maxell, Trowa Braton, Chang Wufei, we call him wu-man" Wufei glared at Peaches, "Quarte (fill in last name), and last and certainly least Yuy Heero," I locked eyes with Heero. Damn, he sure as hell is cute. His mouth twitched a little but other than that he remained the emotionless. You can't date him, Makoto, he's about a thousand years younger than you. It would never work. He sure is cute, "and if you can pry your eyes away from Heero for a second this is (windirder) call her Lily. Haruka's and Michiru's younger daughter daughter."  
  
  
I blushed sligthly at the mention of Peaches previous statement and looked at the Haruka look alike. She looked tough, like she could take on an entire army with out breaking a nail.  
  
  
She gave me a wan smile. I nodded in response, "How'd you manage to let Kouhi catch up with you so quickly,"   
  
  
"I don't know some how she managed ot sneak up on us, she just did."  
  
  
"Well at least we managed to get rid of army for the moment. They will find us eventually if we don't start moving," Trowa filled in quietly.  
  
  
  
"Since Kouhi knows where here let's head to her castle," Duo suggested.  
  
  
"I think that;s what she wants us to do," Peaches countered. I watched silently.  
  
  
"Then let's," Lily, (Did I mention that name did not fit her?) interjected, "She'll probably try to flush out of the forest."  
  
  
"Flush us out?" I asked.  
  
  
"Either she's going to surround us with her solider's or burn the fire down, depends on her mood, or maybe she'll wait until we get to her castle. Who knows?," Lily muttered dryly.  
  
  
"She'll probably want to go with the soliders, I think she'll want you," Trowa pointed at me, "alive."  
  
  
"Well isn't that dandy? What aren't we going to do?"  
  
  
Peaches opened her mouth, but Heero cut her of, "We'll head for her castle," we all nodded. I'm coming guys.  
  
  
  
I sang queitly in the lake. You'd think by now they would have invented portable showers. I glanced at the clear sky, it was beautiful on this planet-er- colony. Setsuna never did explain the whole colony thing to me. I'll ask Trowa, later. I continued to bathe.   
  
  
A rustling noise caught my attetion. I looked toward the bank. Heero steeped out the bush inhis boxers. I stated to hypervenilate. Breathe, Makoto, Breathe. OHh Kami-sama. He noticed me staring at him. The corner of his mouth twitched again, as if amused by the situation. I blushed realizing I was naked even if the water did cover my nudity.   
  
  
"I'm guessing you won't mind if I join you?" no, not a all.  
  
  
"You can't...I'm not-clothed- properly," it sounded lame but I wasn't about to let a man that I met this morning sleep-I mean bath- with me.  
  
  
"I live with about twenty girls not counting the servants, you have nothing I haven't seen," He emtionlessly replied.  
  
  
"And you ain't going to see any of this so just throw my clothes to me please," I felt my cheeks redden with anger, Luckily the night hid it.  
  
  
"That, will get the clothes wet, then you'll have to sleep in your wet clothes."  
  
  
"If you don't throw me my clothes I'll yell for help."  
  
  
"You do and they will think we are having a good time," I felt my anger rise even more.  
  
  
"Just leave and let me get out and dress, then you could have your bath."  
  
  
"I want a bath now."  
  
  
  
"If you don't get the hell away from me I'll beat you up!"  
  
  
"How do you propose to do that?" He arched his eyebrow. I hate him, no matter how sexy, "Fine I'll turn my head. You have a minute. 60, 59, 58..." I swam hurredily to the bank. Making sure his head was turned I slipped into my clothes.I turned to look at at him and noticed that he was he was staring at me.   
  
  
"How much did you see?" I felt the color rising in my cheeks.   
  
  
"I was wrong, you are something specail," I walked closer to him, and slapped him. Jerk. The cute ones are always jerks. 


	5. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the reviews. Eight to ten reviews this chapter or else I'll type the next chapter in a month.  
On the OOC comment, I figured that since Heero hates emotions and Makoto brings them on he acts mean to her so there is no way she will return his feelings.  
  
  
I glanced around the thick forest and shivered involuntarily. It was so cold so..dead. I gulped nervously.  
  
  
"If you're afraid you can go back," Lily quipped. We had just entered the forest right before Kouhi's castle. Probably have a day more of walking.  
  
  
"Stop being a bitch Lilith," Duo sneered as he lit the campfire. I smiled gratefully at him. He was cute, but he just reminded me of Hotaru for some odd reason. I glanced at Heero how was exactly across form me. He seemed to be concentrating on something behind me. I turned to look at what he was looking at; there was nothing behind me. He's staring at me; I blushed. He turned his head away, but in the night and darkness I could see his blush. Maybe he's not that much of a jerk.  
  
  
"Don't get fond of him," Lily muttered from next to me. I was sitting between her and Peaches. Across form us was Trowa, Heero, Duo, Wufei, and Quarte. I realized how different people could be bought together by destiny.  
  
  
"Quiet Lily,'" Peaches warned her. Lily shot her an innocent look.   
  
  
"What's the plan for tomorrow?" Wufei asked. that had to be the first time he talked all night or day.  
  
  
"Well, the original plan was to bomb Kouhi's castle and hope we killed her but since the other Senshi are in the castle we're going to have do the damsel in distress jig," Quarte answered.   
  
  
"I say we still bomb it. the world would be better with less weak 'onnas."  
  
  
"What are 'onna's'? I asked. Lily shoot Wufei a nasty look.  
  
  
"Weak women, that's what he calls women."  
  
  
"He thinks the senshi are weak?" I asked shocked at the fact he thought we were weak.  
  
  
"No-"  
  
""Because I was about to say-"  
  
  
"I think all women are weak," he stated indifferently. I stared at him unbelieving that he would have the gall to say that.  
  
  
"Don't worry about him," Duo smiled at me charmingly, "he has an eternal stick up his ass, remember?"  
  
  
"Maxwell," Wufei grounded out dangerously.  
  
  
"Cool it you two," Peaches reprimanded. I took my attention off Duo and glanced at Heero. He was staring at me. I blushed. He turned his attention away form me. Stop, it Makoto! You'll only be here probably at most three days, nothing can happen between you two.   
  
  
"we should start getting some sleep," Quarte suggested. I looked at him for the first time. He reminded me of Minako.   
  
  
"Lily and I will take the first shift of watching, Wufei and Heero will relieve us, Duo, Quarte, and Trowa will relieve them," Peaches ordered. That was something I found peculiar. Lily took orders from Peaches; Lily was an Outer, Outers don't take instructions from an Inner, but why was she taking orders from Peaches?  
  
  
"Hey can't I do anything?" I asked feeling left out.  
  
  
"Well if your combat skills are as good as they were this afternoon-"  
  
  
"Hey! Back off, Wufei!" Duo came to my defense once again. Maybe all cute guys aren't jerks.  
  
  
"Fine, Lily and I, you and Heero, Wufei and Trowa, and Duo and Quatre."  
  
  
"Her and Heero? Something tells me we are as good as dead," Heero shot Lily a death glare. I blushed slightly.   
  
  
"You check west I'll check east," Heero instructed gruffly.   
  
  
"Why don't we just use a radar?"  
  
  
"Because it gives off radiation and that will attract attention," he snapped at me as if I should have known. I felt anger rise.   
  
  
"I'm sorry I'm not up with all the latest technology," I snapped back feeling a tad hurt. I turned myself away so he wouldn't see the tears begin to well up in my eyes. I forced them back. Why do I have to always cry for boys? He grabbed me a whirled me around. His Persian eyes searched mine. Concern was hidden in his eyes. A tear slipped out. He used his thumb to wiped the tear away. I closed my eyes savoring the sensations he sent thought my body.   
  
  
"I'm sorry, " he murmured as leaned closer to me. I slanted my face up towards his. We were inches apart, "No," he muttered. He backed slowly. I felt his warmth leave me. I stared at him confused. He backed up slowly and headed in the opposite direction. His mouth might have been saying "no", but his eyes were saying "yes."  



	6. Chapter 5

I finished this chapter a while ago but as luck would have my computer got a virus and the chapter was completely wiped out. That's why it took so long for me to post. Anyway,   
  
Bittersweet: having qualities of sweetness and bitterness at the same time; being sweet and bitter at the same time.   
Keep that in mind.   
  
  
  
"I think we should enter from that window up there," Heero said as he pointed upwards to the high window.   
  
  
"Are you crazy," I hissed, " How do you propose to do that?"   
  
  
"Scale it," He shrugged like scaling a 1000 feet wall was nothing big. Suddenly a cold wind blew. I shivered. He wrapped his hands around my arms and rubbed them. I felt warmth spread through me. I leaned back against his broad chest. He lowered his mouth to my ear and whispered seductively, "Cold?" I nodded weakly. He butterfly kissed my ear. I groaned. He kissed me down my neck. I whirled and placed a kissed on his lips. I felt something inside me exploded. He nudged my lips open I hesitated barley a second before I opened my mouth. His tongue explored my mouth. For the first time in my life felt complete.   
  
  
"Heero! Obaa-san! Where are you?" Peaches yelled. Heero pulled away quickly. Damn. I felt the warmth leave me. Peaches, Lily, and the others stepped out of the bushes. Lily arched her eyebrows at me. I glared at her and looked at Heero who was also given them a glare. I couldn't help the small smile of satisfaction on my face.   
  
  
"Did you guys find a way to enter the castle?" Trowa asked. I nodded and pointed at the window.   
  
  
"Scale it?" Duo asked. " I guessing that was his idea," motioning to Heero who was staring at the castle quizzically.   
  
"Well I guess that is the best way to get into the castle.   
  
  
  
  
We scaled the castle entering in a side window of the castle. Peaches pulled me up into the castle. I turned and helped Duo into the castle. Who in turn helped the others into the castle? As luck would have it I pulled Heero up. I was tempted to jerk my hand back when I felt electricity between us, but then he would probably fall to his death. Actually that wouldn't be that bad. I let go of him after he pulled himself up. I looked at him for any sign of what had passed between us: he showed no sign. Why am I not surprised?   
  
  
"Okay we should spilt now," Lily suggested. Peaches nodded, "okay Duo, Heero, Lily, and Makoto head to the right, Quarte, Trowa, Wufei, and I will head to the left. Whoever finds Kouhi first beep the other team," we nodded and dispersed.   
  
  
  
I walked slightly behind the rest of my group. I glanced around the castle taking in the well-decorated hallway. Even in the darkness I could see how expensively tastefully the hallway was decorated. I heard footsteps behind me. Wait a second! There wasn't supposed to be anything behind me. I glanced ahead of me. All three of then were ahead of me. Then who was behind me? I stopped listening for the footsteps they stopped, but now something was breathing down my neck. The hairs on my neck rose. What hell? I whirled around in a defensive position. There was nothing behind me. How the hell? Was it my imagination, but I felt-   
  
  
" Mako-chan?" I looked behind to see Heero, Peaches, and Duo giving me worried looks.   
  
  
"There was something behind me," they looked behind me.   
  
  
"There is nothing behind you," Duo reassured me. I nodded meekly. Maybe it was my imagination. We started off again. Once again I heard footsteps behind me. I took a deep breath and exhaled. I stopped and listened for the footsteps. They were gone, but whatever was behind me was breathing down my neck.   
  
  
"Obaa-san?"   
  
  
"It's behind me," I whispered fear coursing through my body.   
  
  
"There is nothing behind you," Heero said as he walked closer to me. He wrapped his arms around me, and led me further down the hallway. The footsteps started once again. Heero and I stopped at the same time. He tilted his head to the left listening. He whirled while pulling out his laser gun. I turned slowly. Once again there was nothing behind us.   
  
  
"There is something behind us. I think it's invisible though," Heero muttered. Duo and Peaches walked back to us. Duo shot his gun at an invisible target. The wall rippled like it was water. Duo and Heero looked at each other.   
  
  
" I think we should go through the wall," Peaches muttered humorously. She put her hand through the wall and it went through. This castle is like a demented haunted house. Peaches walked through the wall, Duo behind her; Heero put his hand on the small of my back and guided me through the portal thingie.   
  
  
We stepped out of it into a large empty room that connected to another room. We heard sounds of a battle. We rushed in to the adjoining room where Lily, Quarte, Trowa, and Wufei were avoiding blast. I looked at who was sending the blast. A tall woman that looked exactly like Hotaru in Mistress 9 form with blond highlights. She smiled evilly at us.   
  
  
"Welcome to the fight," she sent a blast at us. We dispersed to avoid the blast. Heero shpt his laser gun at her. She put her hand up to stop the blast.   
  
  
"Tried that already didn't work," Lily muttered as she avoided another one.   
  
  
"Damn," Peaches muttered, "Charge her," Peaches ran straight at Kouhi. Kouhi sent an energy beam at her. The beam caught her and sent her flying back into the wall. She hit the wall hard but shook it off. I sent her a worried look. She smiled.   
  
  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" I shot my leaves at her. She put her hand up to block the leaves but some of them past her shield. She yelped as the leaves cut her.   
  
  
"You bitch," she snarled at me. I flipped her the birdie. She growled at me. Suddenly a smile broke on her. I arched my eyebrow. What was she smiling about?   
  
  
"Do you like the decorations, Jupiter?" She asked mockingly. I felt a shiver go done my spine. What the hell was she talking about? "Look behind you." I turned around slowly while keeping my eye on her. As if on an elevator Usagi on a cross slowly came out the ground. I gasped horrified, her head hung. She was unconscious. I felt blind rage course through me.   
I ran to her. I tried to pull her gently off the cross. Electricity sparked me. I pulled away sharply, "You cannot get her out Jupiter," She mocked me. Lily threw her dagger at Kouhi who was paying attention to me. I t grazed her arm. Blood flowed out of the cut. The blood was red. That means she's human. I shook any pity out of my mind and turned back to Usagi. I put my hands again to her locks and began pulling again; the electricity shooed me again. I fought the pain trying to pull Usagi out. Come on give. I felt weak suddenly. I realized what was happening: I was being drained of my energy. I continued to pull. Pain fogged my mind.   
  
  
"Mako-chan!" I glanced over my left shoulder. A huge blast was coming at me. I still didn't let go of Usagi. I blocked her from the blast. The blast engraved itself in my back. I gasped fighting tears that gathered in my eyes. I still pulled on Usagi's chains. Another blast hit me in the back. Tears flowed out of my eyes. I stubbornly continued to pull the chains.   
  
  
"Let go of the damn chains!" Kouhi yelled as she sent another blast. I refused to let go of the chains. The first time I met Usagi flashed past my eyes. The time she died during Beryl, and how she refused to fight Galaxia also flashed before my eyes. I pulled harder. The chains began to give.   
  
  
"Dammit Mako let go!" Heero yelled. I smiled sadly at him and continued to pull. Kouhi sent another blast at me. I bit my lip in pain. I refuse to let go. The electricity was becoming unbearable. A sense of desperation filled me. Blood ran down my back. Tears, sweat, and blood ran down my face. Give up Makoto. You can't do it. Never! She would never give up and I will never. The chains snapped Usagi fell into my arms. Pain shot through my body under her weight. I did! I had done it! I slapped Usagi lightly trying to wake her up.   
  
  
"Mako!" I looked over my shoulder a blast was coming at me. I hugged Usagi and protected her. The blast never hit me. I looked up to see Heero fall to his knees in pain. He smiled at me weakly. She's dead. I handed Heero a waking Usagi. I touched his face softly and kissed him on the lips lightly. His eyes beeged me not to. I shook my head and stood up. I walked deliberately slowly toward her. Pain protested to me walking. I ignored my body. I looked at Peaches who was holding an uncurious Lily. I smiled sadly at her. Goodbye my Granddaughter. Jupiter, give me the strength to defeat her. I closed my eyes.   
  
  
Energy flowed through my veins. Electricity coursed through my body. Jupiter gives me strength! The power became unbearably strong. More! More electricity flowed into to me. I love you guys. Thank you for everything you've done for me. I will never forget you guys. I love you. I snapped my eyes open. I noticed I was glowing. Kouhi had fear in her eyes. You should bitch.   
  
  
"Jupiter Resounding Extermination!" I yelled with everything I had in me. I don't know what happened, but I heard Kouhi yell in Extreme pain. The attack continued on for what seemed forever. I felt as if my heart had been ripped out of my live body. Suddenly I collapsed. Kouhi collapsed too. I think she was dead. I gasped for breath. Everything around me started to blacken. I couldn't see anything.   
  
  
"Mako-chan, Baby?" Heero picked me up, "You got her."   
  
  
"The...others..." I gasped out. It hurt to talk. I coughed.   
  
  
"They just appeared when you killed her. They are fine and so are you." I blindly caressed his check. I felt tears on them. Tears fell from my eyes. He loved me. He really did. Someone loved me.   
  
  
"I...love...you..."I whispered.   
  
  
"And I you," I closed my eyes. A small smile graced my face. I sank into oblivion.   
  
THE END   
  
If you want a sequel 10 reveiws. If by some miracle I get 15 reveiws I pump the sequel out in a week. 


End file.
